


Day of the Dead

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: Believe it or not Lucifer Morningstar HATES  Halloween.    This year though, this year things are a lot worst due to his new situation.    Chloe has noticed he's been acting weird, and he knows too much about the new case which scares her even more.   My summary sort of sucks so read to find out what's up.





	Day of the Dead

**Authors Notes:   Don’t worry they’ll be a new chapter of Can the Devil Be Redeemed this weekend, but it’s coming to be Halloween, so why not a story for the occasion?   I don’t know where I’m going with this, but I thought since Linda found out on Halloween why not finish that tradition.    Okay lets do this.**

**Chapter 1: Alice**

Lucifer Morningstar didn’t have time for this.    It was too early in the morning to be at a crime scene, it was too early for it to be so damn sunny, and it was too early for him to be awake since he had spent the night trying and failing at chopping his wings off.   He had lost count at how many times he had done it, and no matter what he did the bloody things always came back.   Now here he was at 8am heading to a scene to see father knows what.    All he wanted was a nice scotch, and the warmth of his bed.   Oh yea, he could just drift off.

“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted.

“I’m awake.” He replied.

“What’s the matter with you?” she asked more concern.

“I assure detective I’m fine.”

“Good, we’re here.” She told him as she parked.

 

*DD*

Lucifer immediately didn’t like the look of this scene the moment he got there.   They were out in the middle of nowhere, but it was set up for a tea party.    A mad hatter sat at the head of the table, he would applaud whomever had design it, it looked like he thought it should from reading the books.   Not the Disney rendition, and surely not Johnny Depp’s disaster of the character.   No, this was something of nightmares, which in his mind was what those movies truly were.   Getting closer to the covered body he stopped.

Chloe turned and saw that he wasn’t following her, and then she noticed the body herself.    It was a child, and she was dressed like Alice in Wonderland.      She was beautiful, there wasn’t a scratch on her, she just looked like she was sleeping.

“I know Lucifer, let’s see can we get her some justice.” She told him as she began her trek down the hill towards Ella and her team.

 

“What do we have?” Chloe asked once they reached Ella.

“This is so fascinating.   There is not a mark on her.    It’s like she’s sleeping.    A real sleeping beauty.” She added.

“I believe that’s the wrong fairy tale my dear.” Lucifer quipped.

“Lucifer.” Chloe scolded.

He bent down to look at the body more carefully, there was something extremely off about all of this.   This was the first case since he’d been back, and everything was different now.    He was different now, he had back his---

“Help me!” a voice from the body called.

“What?” Lucifer shouted looking around.

He looked around and Ella and Chloe were just talking as if nothing was going around.

“What are you still doing in their child, you should’ve crossed over by now?” he asked disturbed that his sister hadn’t come for her yet.

“I don’t get to crossover, and it’s your fault.”

“What?” he asked disturbed.

“You want accept your father’s gift, and now he won’t accept us!    Accept your grace Samael.”

“Don’t call me that!” he shouted.

“It’s who you are, as long as you deny your gifts we will never make it to heaven.

“He can’t do this!” he shouted.

 

*DD*

Chloe had been worried about him once he stepped out of LUX, he looked tired.    She knew that he was still upset because she didn’t quite take his kidnapping seriously at first.   She had thought that maybe he was still playing games and that this time he would come back with not just a wife, but somehow a kid from someplace, but something was different now.    She knew that for sure when he didn’t even offer to drive, he just got in the passenger side of her SUV.    She told him the ride would be about an hour, and before she knew it he was asleep his head against the window.    They needed to have a conversation she knew this she was worried.

“He can’t do this!’ he shouted waking harshly.

“Lucifer, are you alright?” she asked concerned.

He looked around frantically, eyes wild with confusion.   That’s when he realized that it had all been a dream.    He finally got his breathing under control, and he could finally look her directly in the eye.

“Yes, I’m quite alright, oh look a crime scene lets go and solve a crime.” He practically jumped from the car before it even stopped running.

 

Lucifer immediately didn’t like the look of this scene the moment he got there.   They were out in the middle of nowhere, but it was set up for a tea party.    A mad hatter sat at the head of the table, he would applaud whomever had design it, it looked like he thought it should from reading the books.   Not the Disney rendition, and surely not Johnny Depp’s disaster of the character.   No, this was something of nightmares, which in his mind was what those movies truly were.   Getting closer to the covered body he stopped.

Chloe turned and saw that he wasn’t following her, and then she noticed the body herself.    It was a child, and she was dressed like Alice in Wonderland.      She was beautiful, there wasn’t a scratch on her, she just looked like she was sleeping.

“I know Lucifer, let’s see can we get her some justice.” She told him as she began her trek down the hill towards Ella and her team.

 

“What do we have?” Chloe asked once they reached Ella.

“This is so fascinating.   There is not a mark on her.    It’s like she’s sleeping.    A real sleeping beauty.” She added.

“I believe that’s the wrong fairy tale my dear.” Lucifer quipped.

“Lucifer.” Chloe scolded.

Lucifer was about to bend down and examine the body, but caught himself.   This was getting to be too much.   He couldn’t let what happened before happening again, her soul was trapped in that body.   He couldn’t see her pleading to get out.

“I’m sorry detective I have to go.” He told them as he began to walk away.

“Lucifer, I drove you here!” she shouted behind his retreating back.

“Sadly, I have my own ride.” He shouted back.

He had to get the fuck out of there.   Now he was having premonition dreams.   He didn’t want this, he didn’t want any of this.     They were too many people, or would have taken out his wings by now.   He had told himself that he would never use them, but he didn’t want to walk back, he had to get out of there now!

He was walking so fast that he was stumbling and before he realized he bumped into someone.

“Oh, pardon me.” He apologized.

“Wait, you can see me?” she asked grabbing his hand in a death grip.

He thought it was odd what she said, and that’s when he took a good loaok at her.   It was “Alice”.   A young girl stood before him dressed as Alice from the story, and he looked back towards the field and they had uncovered the body, but she was standing before him.

“Alice?” he questioned.

“My name is Jenny.   I’ve been standing around here all day for someone to see me, and you are the first person who has.    You must save us, he has five of us.    He’s going to kill us.   Are you going to help?   I can’t remember how I got here.” She babbled.

“Bloody hell.”  Lucifer replied.

 

**End Notes: I want to do something for Halloween.   I think this story will be nice and I will still be updating the redeemer story.    OMG tomorrow’s episode of Lucifer is going to be so good you guys.   Ok comments is love, and all will be explained.**

 

 


End file.
